Henry Ero
Henry Ero is one of User:Coroxn's characters in the upcoming Story Serial, Heroes of Gielinor. He is featured as the main character in the HOG prequel Savior. Henry is a warrior, a soldier, a hero, and champion of good. Early Life Henry Ero came from a wealthy family, and fell in love with a stone cutter's daughter, and learned the trade from him (who was overjoyed to have a wealthy, happy man fall in love with his daughter). In months, Henry had gone into Stone Cutting full-time, and was making a healthy profit. However, is parents intervened. No son of theirs was going to marry a stone cutters daughter. They signed him up for the Varrock Dragon Corpse, where he despised it and eagerly awaited the time for his service to end. Sadly, it would not. The Dragon Corpse Elite The Dragon Corpse, seeing he was one of their best warriors, placed Henry in the Dragon Corpse Elite. Henry at first thought it was merely a promotion, but when the time came for his service to end, they would not allow him to leave. After a few missions with the Dragon Corpse Elite, they saw he was close to rebelling. So they wiped his memories, and dropped him behind enemy lines. His team mates were sent to pick him up. They helped him regain his memories of them, and of the jobs and good times that they'd had, but as he'd never told them of his past, they couldn't help him with those memories. He was sent on a mission to take out the General of the Karamja Islets, but he somehow knew of Henry's past. He sparked Henry's memories, and he remembered all-even the memory erasing. Enraged, he let the general lived and took out his next in command, before deserting the dragon corpse. Returning Home Three years after he left home, he returned to his loves house-to find only a sorrow stricken father. When he had never come back, the Stone Cutter had married his daughter to the only other man who would have her-and this husband had driven her to suicide. Enraged beyond belief, he became purposeless. Whilst drifting, Henry helped many men, saving villages from Dragons, rescuing princesses, and over all becoming a famous adventurer. Henry found a chain of mines, the workers of which are kidnapped from their homes and put to slavery. Henry decided that this would be his project, his goal. He would destroy these mines, and their owners. It would be his project. Evaire At one particular mine, he met a girl called Evaire, who had also been destroying the mines. After the mine was destroyed and the slaves liberated, Evaire told Henry she knew the location of the mine owner. The two set off for Varrock together. Fighting Style Henry can use a variety of weaponry, but excels the most at Sword and Shield. His prowess with these weapons is so great, he once defeated a weakened Mahjarrat with them. He prefers the Dragonfire Shield to anything else, but also likes to use wooden round shields, for their "versatility". He wields Mithril, Adamant and Rune blades. Category:Coroxn's Characters Category:Heroes Of Gielinor